emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Louise Jameson
Louise Jameson is an English actress who played Sharon Crossthwaite in 1973. Biography Born on 20th April 1951* in Wanstead, London. (*some sources state 21st April) Pre Emmerdale Trained at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts (RADA). She spent two and a half years with the Royal Shakespeare Company. Theatre productions included Romeo and Juliet ''(1973); ''Love Labour's Lost ''(1973); ''Sylvia Plaith ''(1973). Louise's early television work included a BBC adaptation of ''Tom Brown's Schooldays ''(1971); ''Cider with Rosie ''(1971); ''Z Cars ''(1972). She also had an early film appearance with ''Disciple of Death ''(1972). Emmerdale Louise made her first soap opera appearance as Sharon Crosswaite in January 1973. Appearing in four episodes, the character became the first murder victim to feature in the show (episode 27 to episode 30). After Emmerdale Many television roles followed including ''Play for Today ''(1976); as Lady Harriet in several episodes of ''BoyDominic ''(1976); ''The Game ''(1977). Louise's next part would be her first notable role and one of her most famous, as savage warrior and companion Leela in ''Doctor Who ''(1977 to 1978). For her first four transmitted stories, Louise wore red contact lenses to make her natural blue eyes appear to be brown. After leaving, she continued with both theatre and television work. Louise's many credits in theatre included many productions for the Royal Shakespeare Company ''King John ''(1974); ''Lear ''(1974); ''The Marquis of Keith ''(1974); ''The Merchant of Venice (''1975 to 1976). Other theatre roles included, to name just a few: ''Hard Times ''(1975 to 1976); ''The Country Holiday ''(1979); ''The Doctor's Dilemma ''(1985 to 1986); ''Blithe Spirit ''(1988 to 1989); ''Barbarians ''(1989 to 1990); ''Death of a Salesman ''(1996 to 1997); ''Confusions ''(2000 to 2001); ''Sit and Shiver ''(2006; 2007); ''We'll Always Have Paris ''(2010); as Miss Marple in a stage version of Agatha Christie's ''A Murder is Announced ''(2014); ''Time and the Conways ''(2014); ''Noises Off! (2''015). Her next television role after ''Doctor Who ''was as Doctor Anne Reynolds, one of the leads in the sci-fi thriller series, ''The Omega Factor ''(1979). This was followed in another notable role (and Louise's personal favourite) as prisoner of war, Blanche Simmons in the Second World War drama, ''Tenko ''which she did for two series (1981 to 1982). Other television work followed including ''The Gentle Touch ''(1984); as Tania Braithwaite in several episodes of ''The Secret Diary of Adrian Mole 13 3/4 (1''985) and its follow-up series, ''The Growing Pains of Adrian Mole ''(1987). Louise's next high profile was as Susan Young, regular character and girlfriend to ''Bergerac ''(1985 to 1990). After this, she appeared as two characters in three episodes of ''The Bill ''(1991; 2004); she played main character Janet as part of the ensemble cast in the two series of ''Rides ''(1992 to 1993); she briefly reprised her role as Leela to celebrate the 30th Anniversary of ''Doctor Who in the ''Children In Need ''special, ''Dimensions in Time ''(1993); two different characters in two episodes of ''Casualty ''(1990; 1995); ''Molly ''(1994); ''Wycliffe ''(1995); ''Stick With Me, Kid ''(1995); ''The Upper Hand ''(1996); an adaptation of Agatha Christie's ''The Pale Horse ''(1996). Louise would then appear in her next high profile role in another soap, as matriarch Rosa di Marco in ''EastEnders ''(1998 to 2000). Television work continued as different characters in four episodes of ''Doctors ''(2006; 2010; 2012; 2015); several appearances as Viv Roberts in soap, ''River City ''(2008); as Eleanor Glasson in five episodes in the fifth series of ''Doc Martin ''(2011); ''Holby City ''(2012); ''Toast of London ''(2014). She appeared as Kim's Mum in episodes of the web series, ''The Vessel ''(2012). For this she, along with co-star Robin Soans, won the award for 'Best Supporting Actor' category at the LA Web Fest 2013. Louise has done voice work including audio plays for Big Finish Productions.These had included acting in episodes for their several ranges in such as ''The Tomorrow People ''(2007); ''Sapphire and Steel ''(2008); ''Judge Dredd ''(2010); ''Blake's 7 ''(2013); as Jackie Burchall in two series of ''Survivors ''(2014 to 2015). She also reprised her role as Leela for Big Finish's range of ''Doctor Who ''plays and its spin-offs. As well as acting, Louise has also directed. This has included a one-man stage show about Ian Fleming, ''The Man With the Golden Pen ''(2015) as well as ''Doctor Who ''for Big Finish Productions. Sources IMDB - Louise Jameson. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0417062/ Accessed: 31 May 2015. Louise Jameson's website. http://louisejameson.com/ Accessed: 31 May 2015. Spotlight - Louise Jameson. http://www.spotlight.com/interactive/cv/5732-0195-6872 Accessed: 31 May 2015. Theatricalia - Louise Jameson. http://theatricalia.com/person/431/louise-jameson/past Accessed: 31 May 2015. Category:Emmerdale actors. Category:Actors who appeared in Doctor Who Category:Actors who appeared in EastEnders Category:Actors who appeared in Z Cars Category:Actors who appeared in Holby City Category:Actors who appeared in The Bill Category:Actors who appeared in Doctors Category:Actors who appeared in Casualty